


Attack Me With Kisses

by jaded_jane



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_jane/pseuds/jaded_jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall wakes to find himself lying beneath mistletoe- courtesy of Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack Me With Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likezoinxman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likezoinxman/gifts).



> This is self-beta'd. It's also a super-secret drabble written for shisoueimin's birthday.  
> Happy birthday, Manda!

Kendall wakes slightly after the bed shakes.

Wanting as much rest as he can get, Kendall rolls towards the other body in the bed and cuddles up to Carlos, resting his head on his chest. The sound of Carlos’ soothing heartbeat starts to lull Kendall back to sleep. 

Kendall’s most of the way to dreamland when the rhythmic thump beneath his ear picks up speed. 

Kendall waits for Carlos to move, scream, _something_ which would account for the change in Carlos’ pulse, but nothing happens, and the beat gradually begins to slow down once more.

Kendall burrows his face into Carlos’ t-shirt, ready to attempt sleep for what might be the final time this morning, when Carlos’ heartbeat spikes again. 

Kendall opens his eyes to see if he can calm down a sleeping Carlos and finds a bunch of mistletoe hanging just over his face. The mistletoe is attached to- _half a hockey stick?_

Carlos must be watching because now his heart is pounding, so Kendall angles his face to peer up into nervous brown eyes. “Where did you find that?”

“My closet. After James came back from being attacked by the girls last year, I hid it hoping that I would get more than a peck on the cheek from the Jennifers this year.”

Kendall scoots up the bed so that he is face to face with Carlos and smiles when Carlos moves his arm to keep the mistletoe dangling over Kendall’s head. “You’re going to have to get dressed and move quickly if you want to be mobbed like he was by someone other than the Jennifers. They left yesterday. Pretty soon, the only person attacking you will be Bitters.”

Kendall chuckles as Carlos shudders at the thought of kissing the cantankerous manager. Then, his face morphs into a big grin and he says, “I know someone else who would like to attack me _with kisses_.”

Kendall lifts a bushy eyebrow and smirks. “Oh yeah? Who?”

Carlos partially tackles Kendall while maintaining hold on the busted stick and keeping it close to them. “You, you dope.” Carlos leans down to capture Kendall’s lips in a sweet, soft kiss. 

Carlos seems unsurprised when Kendall flips them mid-kiss so he’s hovering over the smaller boy.

Kendall leans back, takes the mistletoe from Carlos and wedges the stick between the bed frame and the wall behind it so that the small piece of shrub remains above them. “There. Now where was I?”

Carlos tugs Kendall back down, bringing their faces close together. “You were about to attack me with kisses,” he whispers. 

“I best get to it then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kenlos and I incorporated two of Manda's favorite things. I hope it wasn't a complete fail.


End file.
